Electronic devices and computing systems have become ever-present in many aspects of society. Devices may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computing systems may include computing and data storage systems to process and store data. Some computing systems have begun offering centralized, virtual computing options known as service provider environments that may reduce overall costs, improve availability, improve scalability, and reduce time to deploy new applications.
Advancements in communication technologies have allowed even relatively simple electronic devices to communicate with other devices and computing systems over a computer network. For example, the Internet of Things (IoT) is the interconnection of computing devices scattered across the globe using the existing Internet infrastructure. Such devices may be able to capture data, and then the devices may securely communicate the data over a network to a centralized computing service (e.g., a service provider environment).
Electronic devices (e.g., IoT devices or embedded devices) may be included in a variety of physical devices or products, such as industrial equipment, farm machinery, home appliances, manufacturing devices, industrial printers, automobiles, thermostats, smart traffic lights, vehicles, buildings, etc. These physical devices may have embedded electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity that enables these physical devices to collect and send data. Electronic devices (e.g., IoT devices, etc.) may be useful for a number of applications, such as environmental monitoring, farming, infrastructure management, industrial applications, building and home automation, energy management, medical and healthcare systems, transport systems, etc.